


Bickering

by itmightgetweird



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmightgetweird/pseuds/itmightgetweird
Summary: Just some fun banter between you and Bucky (and a bit of Clint) during a mission.





	Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> there's a swear or two.
> 
> this is also found on my tumblr so. weeee.

You weren’t entirely sure why you and Bucky Barnes bickered all the time. The arguments never got too heated, the words exchanged were never too harsh, and you didn’t really make anyone uncomfortable with the harmless banter. It had just become a constant about life in the tower.

But despite the back-and-forth between the two of you, you worked amazingly well together in the field. You listened to each other, you were both able to predict how the other would act in any given situation, and you always had each other’s backs. Sure, sometimes one of you would pester the other as you searched through questionable buildings or fought baddies, but it never interfered with your mission.

So the fact that you and Bucky were creeping through a mostly abandoned warehouse just before dusk was par for the course.

Your intel said this location held some research conducted by a scientist who definitely had past ties to HYDRA. Whether or not he severed those ties after HYDRA fell was irrelevant. He developed a serum, not entirely unlike the serums that gave Steve and Bucky their super-soldier abilities. The difference was that this serum was temporary. It still provided enhanced strength and increased stamina. It definitely gave the user a hostile temperament, likely due to the fact that it was apparently addictive. But it served its basic purpose so you guessed they were less concerned with the little negative side effects.

It was like steroids on, well, steroids. It didn’t need to be in the wrong hands and it sure as hell did not need to be improved upon.

The stale air felt heavy around you as you crept along the left side of the warehouse’s cavernous central room. Bucky was close by, gun raised as he scanned for threats. Clint’s voice was in your ear, giving you real time updates about what was going on throughout the building. There seemed to be three guards wandering the premises as well as a couple bodies that were mostly stationary, as if working. Your focus zeroed back in as Clint’s voice told you there was a door within five feet of where you stood, but you had a hard time locating it in the dim light.

After a few minutes of groping the wall and listening to your teammate make impatient noises behind you, you managed to feel a slight groove in the surface of the wall. Finally. Your relief was sadly short-lived though as you tried to create an opening. You barely resisted the urge to lash out with a kick, thanks to Clint reminding you to keep the noise down.

You twisted around to look at Bucky. He stopped pacing and while his hands still gripped his gun, he’d lowered his arms and his posture was less rigid. You hissed quietly to get his attention.

“I need that fancy arm of yours, Barnes. I can’t get through,” you whispered.

He turned his head toward you and raised an eyebrow. “Sure. I’ll just punch through and alert everyone that we’re here.”

You crossed your arms. “You’re incapable of getting in quietly?”

“Come on, you can hear the damn thing every time I barely move; it’s made for strength, not stealth.”

You hummed. “I guess I’m just used to the sound.”

You weren’t sure if he moved his arm subconsciously or if he did it to prove a point, but you heard the whirs again as he stuck his gun back in the holster and crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking your stance.

“Sorry if I hit a nerve, Buck. I was just wondering if you had something in there that would help,” you said as you went back to feeling along the wall to see if there was a latch you might’ve missed.

“In… in it? What exactly do you think is inside this thing?”

You felt the blush that crept onto your cheeks and were momentarily glad there was such poor lighting. “I dunno. Tony’s done a lot of upgrades and mods; I was kind of hoping you were like Inspector Gadget now.”

There was a beat of silence before he responded. “What’s Inspector Gadget?”

You chuckled. “I hope you don’t think you’re too old for cartoons because I really need to educate you.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Rude. Ass. Snowball.”

Clint cut through your banter. “Do I need to separate you two? Or should I come in and do this myself?”

“No way. You’ll turn your hearing aids down and make more noise than the two of us combined,” you mumbled in response.

“I resemble that remark.”

You heard Bucky release a breath behind you and you turned around with a glare, ready to smack him or scold him, you weren’t sure which appealed to you more. But what you saw wasn’t what you were expecting.

Bucky had his face tilted toward the floor and his right hand covered his mouth, trying to maintain control of the laugh that was threatening to escape. His shoulders were shaking slightly with the effort.

“You’re both useless,” you deadpanned.

Bucky snorted.

In a flash, you’d cleared the three feet between you and pressed your hand over his, as if that would help keep him quiet. You jumped when you felt his metal hand grab onto your waist and his head moved forward to rest on yours, and you almost pushed away until you noticed that he was grounding himself and the laughter was subsiding.

Cue another interruption from Clint. “I’m going to assume the reason your heat signatures are overlapping is because you’re just next to each other and not making out or something, because now’s really not the time.”

You groaned. “Barton, seriously.”

“I’m being serious; do that on your own time. Finish the mission.”

You looked up at Bucky’s face. It was difficult to see his expression clearly but he got the point across with a small nod. You backed away to resume getting through the wall and felt your stomach flip when you realized his hand had remained on your hip until you were out of reach.

You honestly had no idea how you managed to open the wall quietly. The panel was insanely heavy and you expected the scream of hinges and/or the sound of a corner dragging across the concrete floor. Thankfully luck was on your side and twenty minutes later you’d transfered all the research from the desktop computer to your trusty jump drive, grabbed any papers and samples you deemed important and stuffed them in your bag, and dumped the rest into a trash can. After applying a generous coating of lighter fluid around the room, you lit a match and tossed it out into the mess.

Back on the quinjet, you made a beeline for the pilot seat and thumped Clint on the back of the head. When his only reaction was to smirk and hold out his hand, you assumed he had turned his hearing aids off. You dropped your bag into the seat next to him and waved in a lazy pattern before walking back to where Bucky was sitting.

“Thanks for watching my back, Bucky,” you said as you plopped down next to him and leaned your head against the back of your seat.

“Not a problem,” he replied, bringing his hands up behind his head. “Now, about what the boss said we should do…”

When he trailed of and didn’t elaborate, you looked at him from the corner of your eye. The smug smirk on his face told you you probably didn’t want to know but…

“What are you talking about, Barnes?”

There was a mischievous gleam his eye when he responded. “He told us to make out on our own time and well, it’s our own time now.”

Your hands flew up to cover your face and the blush you knew was spreading over your cheeks. “You’re ridiculous; I don’t know how I tolerate you.”

He chucked and pulled your hands away from your face. His smirk remained as he looked into your eyes and leaned forward slightly.

“Is this alright?” he asked.

A full smile settled on his face when you nodded. The next thing you knew, his lips were pressed to yours and the rest of your thoughts flew right out the window.

“You seriously couldn’t wait until we got home guys, come on.”

“Barton!”


End file.
